


Win For Us

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take places during the Olympics in 2014 after the defeat of Team USA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Jonathan  
  
We have assisted at the game of the 3rd place between USA & Finland. At the end of the game, we were really surprised by the score of the game. And i was sad after i have see the face and the look of Patrick and also the fact that he have missed two penaltys. I was really bad for him, and i wanted to comfort him.  
  
I have send him a text where i said to him **"Come join me in my room, i will be alone, i will wait for you"**  
  
He have answered me after where he have said to me **"I will arrive, thanks"**  
  
Patrick knocked at my door of my room, i have open the door, he have tried to make a smile for me, but i have saw it's was a forced smile, i saw that he was sad. He didn't have the need to forced for me, i know him, i know how he is.  
  
When he have close the door, i have take him in my arms, i have hugged him, i have comfort him while tell to him **"You have done your maximun, unfortunaly the team of Finland had more envy that Team USA for have the medal. You have the time, in 4 years, you can maybe win. Don't lose hope. There are still many things to win. No matter what happen, i'm with you and i will always support you. I love you".**  
  
He have cried in my arms where he tells me **"If I put both penalty, maybe the score would not have been the same.  I thought we had all the desire to win, but after that I missed two penalty , I feel that after everyone has let go"** and i have tell him **" It's happens to miss some penaltys, you are also fall to a good goalkeeper. After the fact of the other, i don't know but all the things i know it's that you have done your best.** "And he tells me **" Make me a promise that for the final, you will give the best you can and you will beat Sweden. "**  
  
 **"Yes, i will win for us"**  
  
 **"Can i spent the night with you ?"**  
  
 **"You don't have the need to ask, you know that you will always the welcome by my side"**  
  
We have spent the night together, where i have spent most of the night to comfort him and tell him some sweet words, and have him in my arms  
And I would do everything possible to kept our promise.  
  
 **END**


End file.
